Zanessa OneShot ZXV
by xitsyourfriend
Summary: Just a one-shot  two-shot?  what I dreamed about last night.  Vanessa get's a nightmare while Zac is visiting her at Journey 2 set.


**Hey guys, Here I am with another one-shot. This may be a two-shot but it depends on you guys. I dreamed about Zac & Vanessa last night, and I thought I'd make a story of it, so here it is my true story dream ;)  
Love, Bella**

_I didn't know where I was, I was standing in a really long hallway, it looked all very old.  
In some corners I saw spidderwebs. I looked behind me to see the front door slowing closing.  
BAM. I was really scared, but walked slowly forward._

'' Naturelle, are you here? Naturelle baby, please don't play hide & seek now. ''  
At the end of the hallway the door was open, I saw a shadow walking in that room.  
I walked closer to the door. The floor creaked..  
I heard a really familiar voice… a crying child.  
I walked into the room and saw Naturelle all tied up in a chair, crying her eyes out.

_''MOMMY'' she cried. She tried kicking with her legs but she couldn't move them, cause they were tied up.  
I runned over to her and untied the ropes. ''Shh baby it's okay, mommy is here now''  
As soon as she was loose she put her little arms around my neck and clung onto me for dear life.  
''Shhh baby… Who did this to you? Sweetie what's going on?''  
''Mo-mm-y-y , b-badd mman took d-dad-dy upstairrrs.'' she said stuttering._

_I was confused badman? Daddy? Zac was in Florida filming his new movie  
'' What do you mean baby? Who did this to you? And daddy is in Florida.. ''  
She shook her head ''badman took daddy up- MOMMY BADMAN BEHIND YOU!''  
then everything went black…_

_I opened my eyes to see a dark room, and not my own room home.  
Where was I? I had a huge headache.  
I tried to get up but realized I was tied up in a chair.  
''HELP HELP HELP!'' I screamed  
Suddenly I rememberd everything, Naturelle and the ''badman''  
The lights went on and I made gooks, my eyes couldn't stand the light._

'' _Aah, I see you are awake miss Hudgens, GUYS! Take here to the other room ''  
3 guys with balaclavas on picked me up._

'' LEAVE ME ALONE, PLEASE! DON'T TOUCH ME! ''  
As the walked to an other room I saw Naturelle & Zac tied up again in a chair.  
'' ZAC! HELP ME '' I cried.  
Zac's eyes grew wide and he tried to untie himself and started moving ,

'' _LEAVE HER ALONE!'' Zac screamed. Naturelle started crying '' Mommy,daddy! Help me''  
The guys put me down and grabbed my arms tight so I couldn't leave.  
Then another guy with a balaclava on came towards me with a gun._

'' _Who's going first? The spoiled little bitch or the husband?_

''NOO, NO ONE, PLEASE , JUST SHOOT ME, NOT THEM PLEASE '' I cried.  
the guys started laughing '' awh, she actually cares about them ''  
'' It's the spoiled bitch them''  
'' NOO NATURELLE '' Zac screamed .  
'' Shoot me, you can shoot me but let them stay alive, please'' zac said.

'' _To late'' the man pulled the gun towards Naturelle  
BAM. I started screaming and crying. ''NOO NOO !''  
Another gunshot sound filled the room.  
Zac.  
'' NO NO NOOOO! '' I started kicking with my feets._

_Vanessa, Vanessa, Baby wake up! Vanessa  
_

I woke up to see Zac staring at me with worry in his eyes.  
I started crying again, Zac pulled me in his arms.

''Shhh, V it was just a bad dream.. shhhh''_  
_I creid in Zac's chest, in relief. Everything was a dream.

A little while later I was calmed down.  
'' thanks baby'' I gave him a small smile.  
'' No need to thank me ness'' '' Do you wanna talk about it?''  
I sighed.. '' Yes.''  
'' We had a daughter called Naturelle…. ''  
Í told Zac the whole story and he kissed my temple.  
'' That sounds awful baby, but I'm here, and I'm alive.''  
'' I know, But can we please go back to sleep again?''  
'' Ofcourse baby, goodnight I love you''  
I smiled, and cuddled close to him '' I love you too ''

My alarm went off, I groand and turned it off.  
I rubbed my eyes and looked at the time 8:30 AM.  
I had to be at the set in a half hour. I looked beside me to see  
Zac still sleeping peacefully. Thank god last night was all a dream.

I couldn't bare losing him. I stepped out of bed and went to take a shower and get dressed after that.  
When I was done with that I desided to make a nice little breakfast for Zac, since he helped me so good last night. I put the food & a fruit smoothie on a trade and then I heard a knock on my trailer.  
I opened the door to see 3 of my cast mates standing there.

'' Hey guys! What are you doing here?'' I asked them with a smile.

'' Goodmorning Vanessa, We're just wondering if you are ready, we all could walk together to the set''

'' Yeah, I'm ready I just need to grab my stuff, you guys can come inside cause It's pretty cold outside, but be quite cause Zac is still sleeping''

Josh chuckled '' Had fun lastnight huh? '' I giggled '' yeah yeah whatever''

I grabbed a pen and a paper and wrote a little note for Zac  
'' _Hey love,  
I made you some breakfast, Im already on set.  
Im working till 3, so if you have time you can come by,  
( You don't have to I don't want you to get the feeling that  
you must come )  
Anyway, thanks for lastnight baby  
I love you,  
x Ness ''_

I placed the note on the tray and picked it up and put it down on  
the empty space in bed next to Zac.  
I leaned over to kiss his templeand breathed in his sweet scent  
'' I love you Zac'' I whispered before walking over to the guys.

'' ready? '' Dwayne said.  
I smiled looking over at Zac on last time,  
''Jep let's go''

'' You're such a romantic one Ness, ''  
I giggled '' That I am Josh, That I am''


End file.
